Hearts On Fire
by crypticnotions
Summary: Successful talk show host Rachel McGuire has everything. But that all changes when a former guest sues. Enter lawyer Jack Hunter. What will happen when Rachel's world falls apart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Boy Meets World Characters  
  
Author: crypticnotions  
  
Rating: Pg-13...I doubt this will get an R rating.   
  
Archiving: sure, just tell me first. Not that I expect anyone to want this.   
  
This is alternative universe. I think I'm destined to be a AU writer for some reason. Oh, this is set in the year 2007. Shawn and Jack are not brothers, but are related down the line. And this is a bit of a comedy, but more of a dramatic comedy. Oh, and Shawn and Angela are not quite together. They're still working on it in here. They are just good "friends".   
  
  
  
Summary: Rachel McGuire has the most viewed talk show, a cute fiance, and lots of money. Everything seems to be perfect in her life until she gets sued by a guest and meets lawyer, Jack Hunter. What will happen to her perfect life?  
  
Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes.   
  
*****  
  
Tissues were passed to three of the people on the stage as they sobbed.   
  
"And then he did what?" Famed talk show host, Rachel McGuire, shook her short red hair and her face showed sympathy for the couple and their son.   
  
The mother of the family looked at the camera and fresh tears came to her eyes. "He took my baby." Her sobs came louder now.   
  
Rachel patted the woman on her shoulder. The camera man rolled his arms in a forward motion to let her know she had only thirty seconds left. She took the cue. "So, if you've seen Betty and Joe's little girl please call 555-2973, I repeat, please call the Philadelphia missing children's hotline."   
  
She looked back at the family. "And I'm sure Rebecca would be proud of your bravery, today, wherever she may be." The camera man counted down ten seconds.   
  
"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow when our guest will be my close friend and famed writer, Angela Moore as we discuss her new book, Flames Of Passion. Bye and remember you can always reach out on Reaching Out With Rachel."   
  
"Cut," the director yelled and the crew began picking up wires and cleaning up papers.   
  
Rachel said a finally goodbye to the family and exited the stage. She headed straight to her dressing room. Her feet cramped despite the fact that she had sat down most of the show. She knew she shouldn't have let her wardrobe assistant talk her into wearing the calf length, caramel colored stilettos.   
  
She sighed as she entered the quaint room. She picked up a water bottle and took a sip, glancing quickly into the mirror. She still looked good despite the frustrated feeling she felt. She was in a career slump. Sure, she had a fine fiancé and she was going to be in a movie next year. And of course, she had the highest rated talk show since Oprah had left the air in 2005. She was very proud of that feat. Everyone was looking for the next Oprah and she had been branded it. Critics said she had stolen Oprah's style, down to her monthly magazine that featured her on every cover and her book club, but it didn't matter, America loved her.   
  
She grabbed a comb and slid it through her hair. She had some compulsive need to comb her hair lately. She put the comb down and looked at her stuffed animal, Bunny Baby and smiled. She had had that keepsake since she was a child. It had almost gotten stuck in the garbage disposable once, so it lacked a part of its left ear, but she still carried it everywhere with her.   
  
Just as she was about to sit down her purse vibrated and the shrill tune of "Independent Women" clanged. She hobbled on her aching feet over to the bag and pulled out the silver and black nokia that her friend, Topanga, had given her for Christmas. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, sugar dumplings."   
  
Rachel smiled. Eric, her fiancé. "Hi, Eric. Where are you?"   
  
"Outside of a farm."  
  
"What?" She was concerned. Ever since Eric had become a veterinarian, he had ended up in some weird places.   
  
"A cow got stuck in the milking machine."   
  
"Ohh. Well, are we on for tonight?" There was an awkward pause and she knew they weren't.   
  
"Well, see, I don't think we'll be able to patch up old Lily here until Steven gets in on his shift tonight, so..."   
  
Rachel sighed. "So," she continued his phrase. "You can't make it?"  
  
"Yeah." He noticed her silence. "But I'll make it up to ya, Rach. I promise."   
  
Rachel couldn't be too upset. She admired Eric for taking jobs other veterinarians would run from. "It's okay, Eric. I'll call Angela and Topanga and we'll go shopping."   
  
She could hear Eric sigh, but it was clearly of relief. "Great. Thanks for understanding, honey."   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Love ya."  
  
"I love you too," she said warmly. She hit the end button and started dialing. Looks like it would Topanga, Angela and herself on the town.   
  
*****  
  
Topanga chewed before swallowing. "I'm sorry Eric couldn't come, but I've been wanting to come to this restaurant for forever."   
  
"You mean you've never been here before?" Rachel picked up a shrimp and dipped it in butter sauce before taking a bite.   
  
"Nope."   
  
"Come on. You mean Cory has never brought you here before?" Angela took a sip of her tea.   
  
"No. Cory's used to high class. Long John Silvers is not on his list."   
  
"Whatever. Cory grew up at Chubbie's, he can't be too high class." Rachel wiped her hands on her napkin. Both her and Angela shared a small laugh.   
  
"You don't know. Ever since he got that job as the CEO of New Entertainment Video Games, he insists that we eat at the finest restaurants."   
  
"Well, Shawn works there and he doesn't act like that." Topanga and Rachel shared a knowing glance. They both knew that Angela and Shawn had a thing for each other even though they seemed to dance around their feelings.   
  
"I bet you would know," Topanga joked with a small glint in her eye.   
  
Angela sighed, "Don't even start. It's not even like that."   
  
"Whatever," Rachel replied. "You two are love birds. I know why you named your book Flames Of Passion and I know who Rodrico is based on." Topanga nodded her agreement as Angela blushed.   
  
"That's not true."   
  
Topanga laughed, "It is and you know it. No need in denying it."   
  
Angela held up her hand in protest. "It's not true, but you guys can believe what you want."   
  
"Oh, don't worry, we will." Rachel held back her own laughter. She wished she could just get those two to say they loved each other. How many people live with a hot guy who walks around in his underwear and acts like they don't know it? Rachel shook her head. She didn't know how Angela did it. And what was funny was that Angela seemed to not notice the looks Shawn gave her. They were just walking in circles.   
  
"Well, anyway..." Angela picked up a piece of fish and nibbled on it before continuing. "How's Eric? What came up?"   
  
"Oh, he had to rescue a cow."   
  
"Wow, that sounds fun."   
  
"To Eric it is fun, even if he claims it's work. He loves it so much. You just can't imagine how his face glows when he is helping a cat or dog or relieving a bird from a thorn. He just enjoys it so much. I wish I felt like that." She sighed.   
  
"What? You mean you don't enjoy doing the talk show?" Topanga chimed in.   
  
"It's not that. It's just that I feel I should be doing so much more."   
  
"Oh, Rachel, you do a lot. You make people happy. People enjoy watching your show and that's a big deal."   
  
Angela shook her head. "Topanga's right. You make people happy and that means a lot these days."   
  
"I guess." Rachel frowned as she picked up a fry and gnawed on it.   
  
"What's really wrong, Rachel?" Topanga looked at her friend concerned.   
  
"I don't know. I guess I feel like me and Eric are becoming distant. And maybe it's my fault."   
  
"Is that what's wrong? Honey, Eric would give his life for you. You know he loves you. He's just really busy. That's all," Angela said.   
  
"Yeah you guys are right." Rachel changed the subject. "So how about we get out of here and start shopping?"   
  
Topanga placed the trash on the tray and stood. "Now you're talking. I need to spend some of this cash Cory has stashed around everywhere."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I wanted to do a Rachel story...Hope you guys like this and I think I'm getting my mind out of my writer's block. I've started forming Shades Of Red's next chapter so hopefully you'll see it pretty soon. *crosses fingers and knocks on wood* Hopefully... 


	2. Hearts Of Confusion

Disclaimer: BMW is not mine.   
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, but I had gotten behind in my studies and needed to catch up. I'm still a bit behind, but I'm trying to make room for updates as well.   
  
I started this a week before Oprah renewed her contract as talk show queen to 2008, so let's pretend she's retired.   
  
I made Eric a bit more serious and I changed some events of the group's college years.   
  
Chapter 2: Hearts Of Confusion  
  
*****  
  
Jack Hunter was tired. He was tired of doing mindless work at his father's law firm. He had graduated a year earlier and was still working on minor cases. It wasn't that he thought he was better than anyone, but everyone knew that he was ready and capable of moving up.   
  
He stretched his neck as he flipped through some of his father's case load. Ever since his father, Chet, had teamed up with his pals, Jonathan Turner and George Feeny, to form Hunter, Turner and Feeny Law Offices three years ago things had been different for Jack. He was no longer the main focus of his father's attention and although he'd never admit it, it bothered him sometimes. He was contemplating moving on. There were lots of firms that could use a young, eager, hardworking man.   
  
The phone rang and he jumped. He reached over and grabbed the little black phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Father?" Jack tried to keep the strain out of his voice. His father was always calling him to make sure he was busy.   
  
"I'd like you to come up here. I have a job for you." Chet Hunter didn't give his son a chance to respond before hanging up.   
  
Air escaped Jack's lips and he adjusted his tie as he stood. He tried to think positively, but was sure he was about to spend the rest of the day trying to get a package mailed at UPS or scanning the aisles for supplies at Staples.   
  
He climbed the wooden steps from his office and walked around several cubicles before reaching the main elevator. He stepped in calmly, punched out the fifth floor button and waited as the elevator hummed it's way up to the top floor. He greeted his dad's secretary and continued quietly to his father's office. The oak door swung inward and Chet sat resting in his black chair.   
  
"Hey, Son. How's the filing going?"   
  
Jack tried not to express his true feelings on the subject. "It's fine."   
  
"Good." Chet watched as his son sat waiting for him to spill the beans. He almost wanted to drag the good news out, but knew his son was the anxious type, even if he did try to hide it. "I have good news."   
  
His interest peaked, Jack leaned forward slightly. "We got the Newburn case?"   
  
"No, but we did get a high profile case. This may be the case that puts our firm on the map." Chet almost laughed at the look on his son's face. The boy was practically drooling.   
  
"What is it?" Jack inquired.   
  
"Have you ever heard of "Reaching Out With Rachel?"   
  
"Yes," Jack replied uncertainly. He couldn't have been an American citizen without catching it once or twice. Rachel was everywhere it seemed.   
  
The black chair creaked as Chet leaned back and looked back up at his son.   
  
"It seems that a guess has a little problem with something that happened on the show and wants us to take the case."   
  
Jack beamed and walked over to his father's desk. "Congratulations."   
  
"That's not the best part."   
  
"No?" Jack asked confused.   
  
"No. I want you to take the case."   
  
Jack's face instantly registered surprise and then quickly shifted into happiness.  
  
*****  
  
"I still can't believe you went without me," Cory huffed. He sat on the edge of the bed that he and Topanga shared.   
  
"Oh please, Cory, you never want to go to any place like that," Topanga replied, slipping into her jeans.   
  
"But they have giant shrimp," he whined.   
  
Topanga put her shirt on and walked over to her husband and put her hands around his shoulders. "Aww, poor baby," she cooed, "We'll go next week and order all the shrimp you want."   
  
He lifted her hands and turned around to face her. "No. No, the moment is ruined." He turned back around and pretended to be hurt.   
  
She rolled her eyes and handed him his shirt. He slipped it on and reached for his briefcase.   
  
"So how's the new game working out?"   
  
"It's going good. Shawnie's been distracted lately, though."   
  
Topanga held in a chuckle. "I wonder why. Ever since Angela moved in, they've both been trying to ignore their attraction. It's only a matter of time."   
  
"I don't know. Shawn's the stubborn type. Maybe we should help them along."   
  
He turned to see worry etched on his beautiful wife's face and asked what was wrong.   
  
"I think we should just let them figure it out. If you don't remember, that girl you set him up with in marketing didn't work out."   
  
"Who? Libby?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
He thought for a second before he agreed. "You're right. She turned out to be the stalker type. He had to get a restraining order." He frowned. "But Angela's not like that."   
  
"No, she's not, but she's in denial too. They'll figure it out when they get ready to stop playing games."   
  
Cory sighed before deciding to put on a belt. He put the briefcase down and nabbed a thin, black belt from his belt rack near the bed.   
  
"I just want Shawnie to be happy. He gets so happy when he sees Angela. He talks about her all the time too. You know that guy, Ron, she dated last month?" Topanga nodded again. "He about freaked after every date. It was not like Shawn."   
  
"Well, with Angela's new book, things will work themselves out. We shouldn't be so concerned about them."   
  
"I know." But they both knew he would be thinking about Shawn all day. Ever since they had been kids he had been looking out for his best friend. Shawn's happiness added to Cory's.   
  
The baby blue brush ran through Topanga's thick hair and she changed the subject. "I am concerned about Rachel, however."   
  
He looked at her and said, "Rachel? What's wrong with Rachel?"   
  
"That's it. I don't know. She said something about being unhappy with her job, but I'm not sure that was all that was wrong. Angela and I tried to convince her that she was making a difference, but she just changed the subject. Maybe it's something between her and Eric. Has Eric said anything?"   
  
Cory went back to the bed and picked up his briefcase again. "No, he hasn't said anything to me. I can ask him when we have lunch tomorrow though."   
  
"That would be great, Cory. I just don't want to see Rachel feel bad."   
  
Cory nodded, gave his wife a kiss and headed to his car to make the trek to work.   
  
*****  
  
They were both in a hurry. Almost simultaneously they shimmied into jeans, T-shirts and belts. Angela grabbed a head wrap and Shawn slipped into a sweater. They both exited their separate rooms and met at the kitchen table. Shawn popped two pieces of bread in the toaster while Angela set out to fill two glasses with juice.   
  
The two had been friends since college. She had transferred from some lame community college in the middle of nowhere to Pennbrook. Angela had nothing against community colleges, but the one she had been attending offered none of the courses she loved. So when her father moved, she decided to as well. She had met Topanga in a philosophy class and Shawn in an advanced English course. It was not that big of a surprise to find that both of her new acquaintances were already friends. Then the group had been introduced to Rachel only a year later and they had all managed to maintain their friendships after college. When Angela's father had decided to move to Germany, she decided to stay behind. She and Shawn had only decided to share an apartment two months ago.   
  
The toast popped up and Shawn put them each on separate plates. Angela reached for her plate and accidentally touched Shawn's fingers. The air around them grew tight and their eyes met.   
  
"Sorry," she said weakly.   
  
He handed her the plate as he tried to remain calm. "It's okay."  
  
They both took a seat opposite of each other at the little, round table in the center of their small kitchen. Nothing was said for several minutes as they downed the toast and then the orange juice.   
  
"Big interview, today?" he asked.   
  
"Ah, it's just Rachel. It'll help sales, but it won't be too stressful. Topanga said you have a new game coming out."   
  
"Yeah, some platform game about two friends trying to battle evil corporate demons."   
  
Angela smiled and said, "Sounds a lot like you and Cory."   
  
"That's what I said." Shawn rolled his eyes. "But Cory said it didn't matter."   
  
They both looked at each other again. The silence that followed was awkward.   
  
"Well, I better go. It takes forever in those make-up chairs. Good luck on the game." She stood and placed her dish in the tiny sink.   
  
"Uh, yeah, you too," he added. He watched her leave and scratched his head. 'Great, Shawn, just great,' he thought.   
  
*****  
  
Blue, purple, green and brown clothing were pushed, prodded and herded into the wardrobe room.   
  
Rachel stood looking quite elegant in a black, off shoulder shirt and a tan jagged hemline skirt. She didn't notice much as she was practically pushed into the hair and make-up chair. She was thinking and she rarely noticed other things when her mind was hard at work.   
  
She kept running the conversation with Topanga and Angela over in her head. They had been right, right? She was successful, tons of people loved her show and she had Eric. Her forehead creased and she frowned.   
  
Eric was the source of her unhappiness. Well, it wasn't technically him. It was her confusion of their relationship. She loved Eric and she knew he loved her. No one loved her like Eric Matthews did, of this she was sure, but what, she couldn't explain, was the unsettled feeling she got. She felt like she was holding him back some how. She almost snorted at that. It certainly wasn't her drive for success that was doing it, but she was positive that some how she was hindering him and that bothered her. She wanted Eric to be happy, not burdened.   
  
She felt something pull a little too hard and she stopped daydreaming and looked into the mirror at the new stylist who was desperately trying to mold her hair into little ringlets. She grabbed at the iron he was holding and told him politely to leave. She looked in her reflection and pulled a brush out of the many compartments and went to work on her own head. It was a good thing she had snapped out of that. She hated curls.   
  
She ran through her opening monologue as she finished brushing her hair. This was going to be a fun show. It was always fun when her friends came on the show. There was always a relaxed feeling that seemed to permeate the show.   
  
She and Topanga had come up with an idea to make Angela admit her feelings about Shawn. Rachel was to carry out part of the plan in the interview today. She wasn't sure how mad Angela would be at Topanga and her, but if Shawn and Angela would get together because of it, then it would be worth it.   
  
She continued primping for a few more minutes before her mind wandered back to Eric. She frowned again, but let her mind journey down it's inevitable path.   
  
Eric had been the first person she met at college. She was alone during orientation and he'd come right up to her and shook her hand firmly. They'd talked awhile and found they shared similar classes. When her roommate got upset and kicked her out, Eric had welcomed her into his dorm with a wide smile and a hug. Over the remaining years of college they had slowly grown closer until one day they both looked at each other and knew they were staring love in the eye. From there it had been a whirlwind. Rachel had continued communication courses while Eric became a qualified veterinarian. They had become engaged just four months ago and Rachel couldn't have been happier, but lately she felt like there was a strange pulling away by Eric.   
  
She shook her head and tried to iron her thoughts out. She shouldn't be like this. Her thoughts were cut off by the appearance of a camera man.   
  
"Hey, Rachel?"   
  
She glanced at him. "Yeah?" her voice sounded strange and she swallowed down her feelings.   
  
"You okay?" he paused as someone talked to him through a microphone attached to his ear.   
  
"Yeah, Rob, I'm fine."   
  
He nodded and said, "Okay, ten minutes until taping starts."   
  
"Is Angela set?"   
  
He tapped his microphone to hold it into place and asked the person with the other mic her question. He listened for a brief moment before replying, "Miss Moore is in place."   
  
Rachel stood from her seat and straightened her skirt. "I'll be out in a second."   
  
He nodded once again and walked away.   
  
She glanced back in the mirror one last time. She plastered a smile on her face and pushed all of her swirling thoughts into the deep corner of her mind.   
  
*****  
  
A/N: I'm trying to figure Rachel into this story a bit more than every one else, but I also want to address the other plots in the story.   
  
If anyone has suggestions about what the guest should be suing for, I'm welcoming them. More Rachel interaction in the next two chapter. A bit of Rachel/Angela chatter in the next chapter. I hope to work on Blue Hues or Emphatic Darkness soon. I do have plot bunnies for Blue Hues in mind, so it might get first priority. I'm not sure yet. 


End file.
